


in the woods somewhere.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [21]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boy Squad, Boys Camping Trip, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: The boy squad go camping for the weekend.  Featuring marshmallows, weed, Isak being sappy, jokes about pitching tents, and as always, Isak's friends being a little bit too concerned with his sex life.





	in the woods somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a day late! i came down with a crazy stomach flu yesterday, it was no fun at all, but thankfully it seems like it was just a 24 hour bug. so i'm back and will be catching up on these fics soon :'D
> 
> this is just a silly camping thing cus i love camping in the summer and i totally bet even drags the boys out to the woods whenever he can

There is an audible smirk in Even’s voice as he says, “Are you pitching a tent or are you just pleased to see me?”

Isak rolls his eyes as he finishes rolling the tent poles out of the back of Even’s dad’s car, which they've borrowed for the weekend after much bribery and several promises that Even would be the one driving, not Isak. 

“I promise you, the only tent around here is  _ not _ in my jeans.  It's this pile of canvas sheets.”  Isak flicks one of the smaller tent poles towards Even, trying to thwack him on the leg, but it only ends up with the rest of the poles falling all over the place. As Isak tries to catch one that is swinging on its little elastic string and fold it back up again, he adds, “you could  _ help _ , you know. This was your idea!”

It's not that Isak hates camping. But it certainly wouldn't have been his first choice of group activities over the summer -- so when he and Even had sat down a few days after Sana’s Eid party to make a list of all the cute stuff they could do together over the summer, it was Even who had enthusiastically suggested rounding up all the guys and a few tents and venturing out to a campsite for a weekend.  They're already going to Morocco next month, but apparently Even wanted to go on more holidays than just that.  Of course, that maybe has to do with when Isak had said  _ I just want to do things with you  _ and Even had practically melted, so Isak can’t get too upset.  Getting to snuggle with Even in a sleeping bag will make up for all the bugs and uncomfortable sleep and lack of appliances, anyway. 

Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas had all spilled out of the car the moment they arrived, tired of being all crushed up together in the back seat of Even’s dad’s car, so they're already laying out the ground sheet of their three-person tent by the time Isak gathers up all the stuff for his and Even’s -- with minimal help from his boyfriend, who is finding all this too fun to be any use.  He goes to start laying their tent out next to the guys, but before he can even set it down, Jonas is waving him away.

“No way, bro!  You guys have to go at the other end of the clearing or something.  Or like, a mile into the woods.”

“Yeah, do you realise tents don’t have walls?” Mahdi adds.  “We don’t wanna hear you banging all night, bro.”

They have a fair point, which Isak actually  _ hadn’t  _ considered, but he still splutters indignantly, throwing up his hands as Even just starts laughing behind him.

“We’re not gonna  _ bang!”  _ he objects.  Okay, technically he hadn’t really thought about it, and they do  _ usually  _ get each other off every single night, but tent sex would probably be a bit uncomfortable and the idea that the guys could listen to every single movement is  _ way  _ too creepy.  “It’s not like we can’t go two nights, for fuck’s sake.”

Unfortunately he has a ridiculous boyfriend, because Even comes over and finally decides to pick up some of the tent -- which had been so badly packed away by whichever one of his siblings used it last that it’s basically in five separate bags -- only to start dragging it to the other side of the firepit. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, baby,” he says, trying to wink.  Isak rolls his eyes again, and wonders if this might have been a bad idea.

\-----

It turns out Even and Jonas are the only two who actually  _ know  _ how to put up tents properly, so by the time they get all their stuff set up, most of the afternoon has flown by and it’s nearly time for dinner.  The little campsite they’ve gone to is cute -- further through the woods there's a main area with some crappy toilets and showers and picnic benches, but they have their own little clearing in the woods, so even though there are lots of other similar set-ups nearby, the trees cut everyone else off and it feels like they’re alone.  In the middle of the clearing is a firepit, but Magnus has brought along a little gas stove, because none of them should probably be trusted to light and cook on an actual campfire.

They’ve just brought pretty basic food along, since they’re only there for a weekend, but of course Even decides to take on the one-man mission of turning a multipack of instant noodles into a gourmet dinner.  The rest of the guys sit on the upturned logs around the fire and watch him hovering over the stove, half chatting about a girl Mahdi has been talking to on Instagram at the same time.  It’s no different to what they’d be talking about if they were sat at Even and Isak’s place instead, like they do most Friday nights, so Isak  _ really  _ doesn’t get the point of coming camping, but he supposes the fresh air is kind of nice.

The food ends up tasting great, like everything Even makes. 

“ _ Shit,”  _ Mahdi says, when he takes his first bite.  “I thought this was supposed to be pot noodle?  It tastes like it’s from some fancy restaurant my mum would drag me to.”

“Isak, I can’t believe you get to have him at home cooking for you every night,” Magnus groans.  They all laugh, Even looking particularly proud of himself, eyes scrunching up as he does his typical wide smile.

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, and for a moment all the guys fall away from his vision as he looks across at his boyfriend.  “I’m lucky.”

\----- 

They make an actual fire eventually, just a tiny one, because Jonas brought vegan marshmallows for them to toast.  By the time they've made it through half a bag of those they're all kind of bored of hanging around the campsite, though, and it’s only a ten minute walk through the woods to get to a massive lake.  As evening sets in, the sky gets a little dimmer, and the guys abandon their sweets in favour of taking a torch and a bong down to the edge of the water.  

It’s ridiculously peaceful.  There’s nobody around for as far as they can see, and the clear water is glimmering -- they sit on the edge of a little wooden jetty, and Even takes off his shoes to dangle his long legs in the water while Mahdi packs the weed.

Isak can tell the exact moment Even’s feet touch the water, because he squeals.

“Is it cold?” Isak teases, shoving Even’s shoulder as Even laughs.  “Are you so dumb that you didn’t realise it would be cold?”

“It’s summer!” Even protests, and very adamantly puts his feet back in the water, as if proving a point despite the fact that he’s wincing as he does it.

“It’s also Norway, and evening, and it was cold all day today.”  Isak narrows his eyes, daring Even to try and argue again -- and when Even doesn’t, Isak shifts a little closer, resting his knee across Even’s thighs and cuddling into his arm.  They’re wearing each other’s hoodies, something Isak hadn’t realised until about three hours after they left the flat because they’re so used to stealing each other’s clothes by now, but it’s comforting to be all wrapped up in Even as he leans on his shoulder, too.  For a moment, Isak turns his face towards Even, and looks; Even’s eyes are closed, head dropped back a bit, suddenly looking incredibly peaceful.

Isak reaches up to gently brush the hair back from Even’s forehead, smoothing it behind his ear, and a tiny smile appears on Even’s face.  

Isak is besotted, breathtaken, in love.  He would give anything to see Even look this peaceful all the time, like there’s absolutely nothing weighing on him, not a single thought in his mind.

 “Hey, lovebirds, could you stop being sappy for two seconds?” Jonas’s teasing voice breaks them out of their reverie, Even’s eyes fluttering open again and Isak turning back to face his friends, who he’d kind of forgotten were there at all.  

\----

They waste a long time getting high by the lake, watching the sun go down through the trees, goofing around, talking about what else they’re gonna do over the summer and Magnus’s new job and who they would save if there was a sudden zombie apocalypse.  Of course, it probably is the exact same type of shit they’d be talking about at home, but the lake is ridiculously pretty and the air is nice and Isak can understand why it’s nice to get away from the city for a bit.  He’ll have to admit to Even, at some point, that this was a good idea.  
  
Eventually it gets dark, though, and they all trail back to their little campsite, bumping into each other and a lot of trees thanks to their single torch and the fact that they’re all high as shit.  It probably takes longer than it normally would to all get changed and into their tents, but eventually they’ve all said goodnight and are heading off to bed, Isak and Even on one side of the fire, the rest of the guys on the other.  The plan is to wake up early in the morning and go for a hike to see if they can find this cool ancient tree that supposedly grows in this forest, but Isak doesn’t have one hundred percent faith that any of them will be awake before eleven. 

In his hoodie and sweatpants, Isak hunches down to crawl into his and Even’s tent, kicking their backpacks around a bit until there’s enough space for him to shimmy halfway down into their double sleeping bag.  Even follows, but instead of getting inside the sleeping bag, he climbs on top of Isak instead, kissing him all over his cheeks and jaw and nose and then finally on his lips, while Isak squirms happily underneath him.

“Wanna have sex?” Even says, completely casual, as one of his hands worms into the sleeping bag to grab Isak’s butt.  Isak shifts into the touch, because it feels nice and  _ some  _ parts of him are definitely a little bit interested already, but his brain shuts the whole thing down after a second.

“Even,” Isak mumbles, rolling his eyes.  “The guys would literally probably be able to hear your balls hitting my ass.  They can probably hear this  _ conversation  _ right now.”

“We can!” a chorus of muffled voices ring out, and Isak’s cheeks go red, but that’s a secret for just him and Even.

“Stop listening, then!” Even calls back, but he’s laughing as he rolls off Isak and collapses onto his back on their camping mat.  In a quieter voice, he adds to Isak, “I can’t believe you’re  _ really _ gonna make us go three days without sex.  Wanna just cuddle until we fall asleep, then?”

Isak nods, smiling, and helps Even climb into the sleeping bag, arranging their bodies until they’re both curled around each other as tightly as they can be, Isak’s head pillowed in the crook of Even’s neck.  This has been a nice day.  He doesn’t even care that the weather’s not great and there are bugs everywhere and their tent looks so poorly constructed that it might fall down around them at any moment.   

Against Even’s neck, Isak whispers, “When the guys go to find the showers in the morning, I’ll give you a blowjob.”

He doesn’t have to look up to know that Even is smiling.  That, Isak thinks, is true love.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't have time to proofread this so lemme know if you spot any weird errors, or if you liked it!
> 
> also on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162338217566/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-twenty-one-aka-the)


End file.
